


No longer searching

by animurder



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, post-episode: s02e05 what ails you, vigilante joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animurder/pseuds/animurder
Summary: "And then, just as quickly as he had arrived, a supercharged cable in electric air, he was gone.Leaving crackling static in his wake that slowly disappeared into the air.But now,He was back.Not him, not entirely – no."





	No longer searching

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble to inspire me to write a longer story in the future.

He was there and then he wasn’t.

Bright eyes and green hair, all long-limbs and smooth, pale skin.

Eager, and wide-smiled, and oh so _searching._

For what? He himself probably didn’t know.

And then, just as quickly as he had arrived, a supercharged cable in electric air, he was gone.

 

Leaving crackling static in his wake, that slowly disappeared into the air.

 

But now,

He was back.

 

Not him, not entirely – no.

 

He could see the difference in his eyes the first second he had seen this, familiar, but new man.

The first second in the alley he had come across him, his… friend?

 

That’s what John was to him, right?

 

Friend?

Hostage?

Alibi?

 

Something.

 

(Something More?)

 

Either way, when he, no, not him – when Batman had locked eyes with this…re-born seraph, less of a man now than he was a spirit; an energy.

When Batman had seen him, the first time since he’d plunged from the bridge, he saw a change.

Not the clothes or the makeup, not the smile or the familiar, gangly limbs.

 

Those were all, though different, so undeniably _him_ that they didn’t even register to Bruce as a change.

 

No, when his blue eyes, under his cowl, had met those of the other man, they saw something, no, some _one_ they had never seen before.

 

Someone who was no longer searching.


End file.
